


Please

by DarthStorm



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthStorm/pseuds/DarthStorm
Summary: Sole Survivor Natasha is still reeling from the loss of her family. Can she find it within her to let go of her anger and actually start living again? 3 Chapters, finished. A gloriously smutty story with some plot thrown in.





	1. Chapter 1

“Fuck me.”

The day had been long. Tiring. Filled with too many reminders of Shaun and Nate. Natasha closed her eyes, narrowing her focus to what the man behind her was doing. She pressed her hands against the wall, pushing her ass back against his crotch. She briefly realized she couldn’t remember his name, but let that thought disappear when his work calloused hands roughly covered her breasts and squeezed, pulling the moan from her throat. The scratch of stubble on his chin teased her nerve endings, making the sensation of his open mouth against her neck hotter. 

Shamelessly, she rubbed her ass back against the bulge she could feel frustratingly contained in the scratchy fabric of the pants he was wearing. She knew it affected him, she could feel it in the catch of his breath against her neck, the way his hands squeezed her sensitive breasts harder. “C’mon. Fuck me,” she breathed out, trying to entice him.

Still he made her wait. She felt his teeth on her ear, the sensation making her shiver. The moan that followed was loud and sharp when at last he put his hand between her legs, and rubbed the rough pad of his finger against her clit. She was wet, she was ready for him, and he took advantage when he slid his thick finger inside of her, making her moan again. He added a second and she cried out, then gritted her teeth and rocked against his hand, wanting more, needing more, to be swallowed up in sensation so she couldn’t think about anything else. She reached behind her, grabbing the back of his head, pulling his mouth tighter to her skin. She turned her head so she could catch his mouth, their kiss messy and heated, broken apart by the sounds she kept making as he fucked her with his fingers. She was close, so close. When she felt the heel of his palm press against her clit she shattered, her body shuddering as she came hard. 

He didn’t let her get her breath. She liked it that way, was the reason she’d chosen him out of the others tonight. He pulled his fingers out of her, and put her where he wanted her, turning her around in his arms and pushing her none to gently back onto the bed. She scooted back on the mattress, her chest heaving, the sparks of her orgasm still moving through her. She caught his gaze, spreading her legs in clear invitation. His gaze raked over her as he pushed his pants off, and then he was crawling between her legs, stroking his cock once, before guiding it against her opening. He took his hand away as he began to push, planting it on the mattress as he rocked his hips forward and sunk inside of her. Natasha closed her eyes in delight at the sensation, her hands sliding around him, gripping his back against the shirt he still wore. She liked it; the feeling of him still partially clothed above her while she was naked. He fucked her hard, giving her what she had been craving, overwhelming her with sensation. She turned her head to one side, closing her eyes. 

And for a horrible, heartbreaking moment, memories interfered with the present and it was Nate moving inside of her, Nate’s breath against her neck. 

“Natasha?” her current lovers voice. He sounded concerned. It took her a moment to come out of that memory. She realized why he sounded concerned when she felt the cool wetness of tears on her cheek. Fuck. 

“Did I hurt you?” he asked in a breathless tone.

She didn’t look at him. “Finish or get off,” her tone was cold. 

He was taken aback by her words, she knew it. She could feel it in the way he tensed above her. Torn between the choices she’d given him. She felt bad for a brief moment, but she couldn’t drum up any kindness today. “Finish. Or get off.” She repeated. The least she could do was give him a choice. 

She felt his weight. He would finish. She closed her eyes again, tried to refocus on the fact that he did feel good inside of her, but the moment was lost. Not even the sensation of the good pounding she was getting could make her brain or heart cooperate. He wasn’t Nate. And in that moment, god fucking kill her already, Nate, her dead husband, was all she wanted. 

It didn’t take him long. He rolled off of her when he was finished, catching his breath. She got up immediately, walking into the bathroom to clean herself off. 

“Natasha…” she heard his voice, the rustle of clothing he was putting back on. They never got to spend the night. “Did I do-”

“No.” She cut him off. “You were fine. Thanks. Your caps are on the table downstairs.” 75 shiny bottle caps for a good fucking. She wondered briefly what the rate of exchange was for old world money. It wasn’t him who had set the price either. She’d insisted. What she wanted from them wasn’t personal. It was an exchange, and even though she knew they enjoyed themselves too, probably even silently reveled that they got to bone the General, she still insisted they take the caps. 

She waited until she heard the sound of his retreating footsteps before she turned on the shower, washing him off and lingered under the heated spray. 

She got out after a time, wiping the fog off the bathroom mirror and stared at her reflection. Wisps of gray accented the dark red of her hair. She was 248, thereabouts. She reached up, gently touching the ugly scar that started at the top of her right eyebrow, and ran down her cheek. She was lucky she could see out of that eye. Her introduction to the new world had been brutal. The scar given to her by the Raiders that had been waiting when she’d come out of the vault. She’d have been dead if not for Codsworth. Unfairly, some days she hated him for saving her life. Today was one of those days. 

“Shit,” she murmured to herself and sighed heavily. She couldn’t sit around. She’d needed to keep busy, keep moving. Shoot something. They were due to send a caravan of goods to trade with Vault 81 in the morning. She’d go with them. It was good for the General of the Minutemen to show her face around there sometimes anyway.

She’d numb herself with the alcohol, pass out, and be up at dawn. 

She went over to her closet pausing. She briefly considered going down the block to the bar, but she didn’t want to deal with people. At least Codsworth was there working. He didn’t approve of her booty calls, but she didn’t care. She did a lot he didn’t approve of, and truth be told she wasn’t sure why he’d insisted on taking over his duties as her housekeeper once her new home had been built in Sanctuary. It was one of several and she didn’t stay here much. She didn’t like spending time in Sanctuary, but it was one of their busiest settlements and her duties demanded she come around more than she wanted.

She belted an old robe around herself, and went downstairs. She plucked a bottle of moonshine made up at Tempines Bluff off her counter and went out into her sunroom. The night was warm for Boston, the sky clear. Faintly she could hear the noise of the community, the sounds not as active as they were during the day. Sanctuary now held a solid group of forty souls with a few babies on the way. The result of three years of hard work. Three years of dealing with a world without Nate, with a world as cold and harsh as this one, a world without her son. 

Natasha threw herself back into one of the chairs, pulling open the bottle and didn’t even bother with a glass, just drank it straight back. 

She’d killed Shaun. She wondered, often, if Nate would have forgiven her. If he would have done the same after finding out that those bastards had taken Shaun, brain washed him, and turned him into one of their own. The days after the destruction of the Institute had been the worst in her life. Not the nightmare of cryostatsis, the sixty year recurring nightmare of remembering her husband shot and her child taken, not her violent attack in the moments after emerging from the vault by the gang of Raiders that had been there, trying to figure out how to get in, not the hard bloody journey that she had taken to find Shaun, trekking across the violent landscape of the Commonwealth. The moment she’d killed her son, and the days after, that had been the worst. Truth be told she wasn’t sure how she’d survived it. That pain. Maybe it had been because of Cait, Curie, and MacCready. They were the closest things she had to family now. Maybe she was just too stubborn to die.

The good thing that had come from the fall of the Institute had been the freedom of the Synths at least. They had been instrumental in helping build sustainable settlements that weren’t all dirty, rickety buildings and out houses. Some luxuries of what everyone called the Old World were returning. Order was slowly returning thanks to the Minutemen. It was still dangerous to be outside of Settlements, but at least the odds of running into a Minuteman Patrol instead of a Raider Gang were higher now if a group traveled the right roads.

Natasha sat there, staring up through the glass roof at the stars and kept drinking. Curie would have been distressed by this. The thought made her mouth pull at the corners just a little. MacCready and Cait would have handled her, found a way to distract her. She wondered if maybe she should go track them down, but decided against it. She’d wallow tonight and pay for it with a nasty headache in the morning. 

She was a quarter of the way through the bottle when she finally passed out. She was right about the headache, but she was pleasantly surprised that her dreams weren’t nightmares but the faces of her new family. Of sorts.


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you hear that on the radio?”

“Not just another Minuteman cast from Carl?” I asked. 

“No, this is something else… hang on.” MacCready stopped walking, pulling the radio from his belt and started fiddling with the dial. “Woah… Tasha pull this up on your pip boy.”

We had just finished dropping off supplies at Vault 81. I was feeling restless and MacCready and Cait were always ready to head out into the wild with me so I’d released the rest of the Minutemen squad that had accompanied us and took both of them with me in a hike across the wastelands. Looking for supplies, trouble or both. There was still plenty of territory out here we hadn’t fully explored yet. 

At MacCready’s instructions I slung the AR over my shoulder and started fiddling with my pip-boy until I heard it too. “That’s a distress call… from a fucking vault?”

“And here I thought it was gonna be a boring day of shooting Death Claws in the arse,” Cait grinned. 

“Always looking at butts, Cait,” MacCready smirked. 

“Aww, don’t go gettin’ jealous now. I’m always looking at yours,” She reached out and gave his rump a sound smack. 

I couldn’t help but chuckle. I adored these two. “You know if we fight Death Claws then I have to use the sample kit and bring back things for Curie. And the last time she wanted a damn eyeball.”

“Yeah but she’s hot when she’s doing all that science stuff,” MacCready said.

“He’s right yah know. Wouldn’t mind taking a bite outta that one.” 

“Neither one of you are allowed to corrupt poor Curie,” I said with a laugh and started walking in the direction of the signal we were getting. 

“Hang on now, you seen the way she looks at you? She’s just waitin’ to be corrupted.” 

“She walked in on me during a workout. I had my shirt off. I might have flexed for her. Thought she was gonna faint.” MacCready grinned. 

“Mmm… all sweaty were yah?” Cait gave him an overly suggestive once over and MacCready flexed his arm for her. 

I burst out laughing at the pair of them, thinking about Cait’s comment about Curie. Curie was beautiful. And smart. So different in personality than Cait or MacCready but we all fit together somehow. When I had the three of them to myself those were the best memories I could hang onto. 

“…. You’re fine enough I’ll give you that. I’ve got me eyes on someone else though.”

“You’re not the only one.”

I had paused, a combination of being lost in my thoughts and trying to get the direction the signal was leading us when I realized both of them were looking at me. It wasn’t the first time either one of them had given me that expression. It was… flattering. More than that. I felt numb to a lot of things when it came to emotions that weren’t rage or grief. But more often over the last year, after I’d gotten to really know them, their stories, their secrets, they had started looking at me differently. In a way that suggested a lot more than just respect or awe… something deeper. More intimate. Curie looked at me the same. They wanted me and I knew it wasn’t just sexual. They wanted more. 

I’d be lying if I said didn’t want too. If I was honest with myself I felt the same about them. But sometimes the reminder of what I’d lost took hold. I remember what happened last night and had to work to keep the frown off my face. I didn’t know if I was ready to give them what they wanted. To start really… living.

I cleared my throat, averting my gaze from theirs and looking back down at my pip boy. “This way.”

* * *

“You want to do what?”

“Just hear me out,” said the woman who had introduced herself as Overseer Barstow in that gravely voice the Ghoul’s had. 

We were in the remains of an incomplete Vault. Two days ago, myself, Cait and MacCready had found it, cleared out the raiders trying to get in and made contact with the woman inside. We hadn’t been able to get to her right away on account of a cave in, and a pile of rubble in the way. I had radioed in for a small crew to come find us and a day later we’d managed to get a pathway clear into the area Overseer Barstow was trapped in.

It was a huge cavern, clearly a half finished Vault Tech Project. Curie was currently standing next to me, she’d come in case anyone on this side of the debris needed medical attention. The only person who was here was the now ghoul Overseer and few feral ghouls that Cait and MacCready had just cleared out.

I was not a fan of Vault Tech. Not after what they’d done to me, and not after finding evidence of their fuckery all over the Commonwealth. I hated them nearly as much as I hated the extinct Institute. And now this fucking Overseer was trying to sell on me continuing the project she had started. On getting more people to come here, build up this facility… and experiment on them. 

“…this could redefine society.”

She kept talking and my fury was rising. Maybe it was because Overseer Barstow was everything that Vault Tech had been. Maybe it was because she wanted to continue experimenting on people with such a cavalier attitude. Maybe it was because I still felt like if I hadn’t been stuck in that cyro chamber I could have saved the life of my husband and my son. Maybe I was just broken beyond repair.

In the end the reason didn’t matter. I lifted my gun to her temple and pulled the trigger. 

The gunshot ran out loudly in the chamber, echoing around us. Curie startled, Cait and MacCready came to my side guns up and battle ready looking for the threat.

“My goodness. Why did y-”

“Let’s go.” I interrupted Curie. I didn’t look at any of them as I holstered my weapon and stalked out of the cavern.

* * *

I was standing behind the cage, winding the strips of tape around my knuckles. There was a bottle of something strong, probably laced with someone else too on the stool next to me. Next to it was a needle full of the drug called pyscho. 

I hadn’t been in the Combat Zone since I’d freed Cait from it. Since then a group of gang of Raiders had taken control of the building and Tommy, former Owner was long gone. It was a disgusting place, and reeked of cheap liquor, b.o., blood, and puke. 

I had sent them all home; on missions, I didn’t care. After vault 88 I’d been stuck in a loop of what ifs and what I just couldn’t seem to let go of. In a healthier time I would have gone to seen a therapist. Dealt with my grief and all that. This wasn’t that time and all I knew right then was my rage. I was so fucking angry at all of it. I finished taping and grabbed the bottle, taking a big swallow. I picked up the shot of pyscho, staring down at it, then over at my opponent on the other side of the cage and back. 

Cait would be furious if she knew I was here. That this was in my hands. So would-

“Please do not do this,” A soft accented voice. Curie. 

I jerked my gaze up and she was standing there all alone. “Curie? How the hell…?”

Curie was nervous, but determined I could see it on her face. She moved to stand in front of me, touching my hands. “Please. I know you are in pain. In mourning. That you grieve for them. Can we not ease your pain another way? I am sure there is a way, that I could find it.” 

Her words stabbed me. Pulled at emotions that were not my rage. I tired to deflect. “Do you come alone?”

Curie paused before shaking her head. “I asked them to wait outside. I wanted too… try to reach you. Cait is furious. MacCready has… a most serious look on his face. Please. Natasha…” She so very gently touched my cheek, holding my gaze in her own. “Come with us. Let us help you in another way.”

My brow pinched. My jaw clenched. “I’m just… so fucking angry, Curie.”

“Yes, with reason. So many good reasons. But, it is not all you are. I have seen this. I know this. Perhaps, the thing you need most to be reminded of is that you are not alone. We can help you. We want to try. Please,” Curie said the latter so softly, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

The reminder that I was not alone was dirty pool. A single tear spilled down my cheek before I could stop it. Curie caught it with the gentle touch of her fingers and very surprisingly kissed my cheek right after. Her lips were so soft, and sent a jolt through me that was anything but anger. I looked at her, and saw the faint blush in her cheeks, the courage she was displaying by being here. For me. I thought of Cait and MacCready outside. My new family. I wanted them, I realized. I was bone tired of self destructing. I wanted them to help me get past all this. Maybe even start really living again. I took a breath, squeezed her hand back and nodded. “Okay.”

Curie’s face lit up and it was the most beautiful thing I’d seen in a long time. I smiled back at her. 

“Damn this is fucking cute. Anyway you ready General?” Boomstick Rodney was the stupid ass name the Raider leader had given himself. He waltzed across the stage with his posse and my hackles immediately started rising. 

“Change of plans. I’m out this match. Get someone else. I’ll give you the caps for-”

Before I could finish, two of his goons shot forward and grabbed Curie by the arms, yanking her backwards, one of them pressing a bolt pistol to her temple. That beautiful expression transformed into one of fear and my rage was quick to boil right back to the surface.

“Get your fucking hands off her!” I grabbed the bottle, ready to break it and slit some throats, eyeing the group, sizing them up. Calculating who I could take. How I would have to do this. If I could do this, without them hurting Curie. 

Boomstick Rodney chuckled. “Fairs fairs in here, General. You agreed to the match and I’ve got a fuck ton of caps on it. So either you fight, or I take it out on this pretty girls hide.”

I took stock of the men again that surrounded us versus the one waiting for me on the other side of the ring. My better bet was the ring truth be told. “Fine. But if something happens to her-”

“Yeah yeah, we know,” Boomstick Rodney waved a dismissive hand and I had to resist the urge to cut it off. “All you gotta do is hold up your end.” 

I cast Curie an apologetic glance that I had come here and gotten her into this. I was even a little mad at the damn fool for following me into my own personal hell but, she cared didn’t she? That’s what people did when they cared about you. I wouldn’t loose her. Not for my own mistake. 

I set the bottle down and picked up the pyscho, injecting myself with the drug without second thought. I heard the distressed sound Cuire made at my actions as they took her off the stage and into the crowd. All that became a distant noise as the drug hummed through my body, making me feel powerful and even more, sent my rage to brand new heights. I throw open the cage door, stalking into the ring.

The fight didn’t last long. He thought being bigger would serve him, and it might have but he never landed a punch and I bashed his fucking face in. I had his blood on on my hands, little specks of it on my shirt and my face when the bout was called and the crowd was cheering.

I left the ring, hopping off stage and walked over to where Boomstick Rodney and his little crew where holding Curie. She looked horrified, deeply worried and somewhere in my drug induced brain I had reason enough to feel bad about the way she was looking at me. “It’s done. Now let her go,” I picked up the closest bottle I could find, uncaring what was in it and downed half the contents. 

“Brilliant performance General,” Boomstick Rodney clapped. “Brilliant. But see… now I’m thinking…”

I stilled. “Excuse me?”

“I said I was thinking…”

He started talking. Thinking he could deal. Blackmail. Keep Curie at his side a little longer to get me to go another bout. I wouldn’t have been well received to his threat had I not been jacked up on pyscho. Drugged as I was, I was even less level headed. 

He should have let her go.

I grabbed another dose off the table, injecting myself again. I heard Curie’s warning shout. Truth be told I remember very little after that. 

I know I threw a bottle in Boomstick Rodney’s face. Kicked a table into another guy. Someone was bashed with a chair. My fists. I broke a battle and slashed someone’s throat, I think it was Boomstick Rodney’s but I couldn’t be sure. I managed to get hold of a gun, all the while shouting at Curie to get down, screaming in my rage. At some point it all became too much for my body to handle and I collapsed onto the dirty floor. I remember seeing Curie over me, hearing her shout for someone. I remember hearing Cait curse, MacCready shouting warnings. Gunfire and screaming and chaos.

After that, I sunk down into the black and for the first time I didn’t really want to be there.


	3. Chapter 3

I don’t know how long I was out of it. I woke up slowly, climbing through the fog and when consciousness fully returned I realized I didn’t feel as badly as I probably should have. Curie’s doing no doubt. I looked around; I was in my Red Rocket home just outside of Sanctuary. It was a retreat of mine, no one else came here. I sat up slowly and saw Cait sitting in a chair next to my bedside staring at me with as an intense expression as I’d ever seen from her. I expected it would be Curie holding vigil over me, not Cait. That she had made my chest tighten. 

“I swear to god, I’ll cut your stinking fingers off if I catch you touching that shite again. Do you hear me?” Cait sounded as furious as I’d ever heard her. I’ll never forget that tone of voice or the way it made me feel. I was doing a lot of that these days, feelings all sorts of things. For Curie. For MacCready. For Cait. I didn’t want to let her down again. Any of them. 

I met her gaze, cleared my throat and said in a bit of a hoarse voice, “I’m sorry.”

“We love you,” Cait said abruptly, the words sounding fierce and intense with the emotion behind them. I wasn’t expecting that and I didn’t know what to immediately say. Hearing it took my breath away and lit up a firestorm of emotion inside of me. It had been a very, very long time since I’d heard those words outside of memory and nightmare.

Cait wasn’t done. “I love you,” she said it quieter. “You don’t get to think about leaving me. Do you hear me?” She got up from the chair and sat down on the edge of my bed, her eyes still on mine. “I know you lost them, I know that’ll be a void that never goes away. God knows I know about loss and doing every self destructive thing you can to numb yourself to the pain. But, you’re stronger than that. I know you are. We all do. So stay. Don’t just stay, live.” Cait brought up her hands, framing my face between them and there was a gentleness in her touch I didn’t realize she was capable of. 

Tears slid down my cheeks blurring my vision. I closed my eyes and sucked in a ragged breath. I missed Shaun and Nate desperately. The life we could have had together. But through that tragedy I had a new family and they were strong enough to survive. They made me feel safe enough that I could open up and feel something other than my soul crushing grief. I was afraid of it, that was for certain. And I knew that fear would crop up now and again. I would deal with it. And I wouldn’t have to do it alone. 

I lifted my hand to cover one of hers against my face. “I choose you,” I whispered. “All of you.”

Cait looked as raw and vulnerable as I had ever seen her. “Good,” she whispered. “You can tell them when they get here. I told em to piss off because I was getting you all to me self first.” 

She caught my laugh with her mouth. Cait kissed me with a passion that stole my breath and made me moan. The sound I made seemed to spur her on because her fingers found their way into my hair, tightening their grip to hold my head steady as if she was afraid I was going to pull away. She needn’t have feared all I wanted was to get closer. 

I loved kissing. Very quickly I loved kissing her. Loved the soft intensity of her mouth, the way she teased her tongue against mine, then withdrew so all I could taste were her lips. She kept teasing me with her tongue until I was desperate for more of the taste of her. I climbed into her lap, wrapped my arms around her neck and pressed my mouth hard against hers, my own tongue tracing her lips, then probing the heat of her mouth. When she sucked on my tongue I thought I would come. Shamelessly, I grinded against her as we kissed and I could hear her making quiet, grunting noises. I wanted more. I pulled my hands from around her neck, moved them between us and found her breasts through the t-shirt she was wearing. The strength of her moan broke our kiss and I thought I would pass out from how much I wanted her just then. 

“Take your clothes off,” I demanded, forcing myself to move my hands to help, grabbing hold of her t-shirt. 

“I told ‘em you’d be bossy in the bedroom too,” Cait said with a husky laugh. She complied, somewhat, pulling off her t-shirt to expose her skin to me. She wasn’t wearing a bra. I was thrilled by it. I was going to order her to take off her pants, but her parted lips landed on the side of my throat and all I could do was moan in delight. My neck had always been extremely sensitive. She drew her tongue over my skin, marked it with her hot, sucking kisses and a sharp, violent orgasm tore right through me, making me shudder against her and release a short cry of delight. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to tell them all about that,” Cait mused huskily, her teeth now at my ear making me shiver again. 

I pushed her back onto the bed, utterly ravenous for her now, my orgasm only spiking my desire and need. She went with my push, rose up to her elbows and watched as I bent over her and took one of her nipples between my lips. I was rewarded with her harsh breath, and then the delicious sound of her moaning when I sucked harder, when I started using my teeth, soft little nips, the flick of my tongue. Her hips squirmed. I pushed my hand between her legs, pressing the fabric of her cargo pants against her crotch and her head fell back between her shoulder blades, her breath ragged. “You’ll be making me come like a… like a virgin next if you… keep that up.”

I smirked in delight at her words, moving my hand only because I wanted her pants off. She helped me, lifting her ass, wiggling her hips and no sooner hand her panties fell from around her ankles then my mouth was stamped against her sex. Her fingers thrust into my hair, her breathing ragged now, the well defined muscles in her stomach trembling. 

“Fuck me, Tasha… oh god, I love you.”

I found one of her hands, lacing our fingers together and groaned at my first taste of a woman. All I wanted was to make her come in my mouth. I pushed my tongue inside of her to get more of the taste of her and she started moaning. I attacked her clit, using the flat of my tongue for my long licks, and her hips kept rocking into my mouth. I sucked at her harder, then soft, then harder and she broke, crying out and trembling and I got what I wanted, my tongue lapping at her greedily. 

I was so focused on Cait, for the first time in a long time I wasn’t aware of my surroundings. I didn’t hear the door behind us open or realize that Curie and MacCready had come into the room until I heard Curie’s soft accented voice;

“Oh my, that is most… arousing.”

“You’re god-damn right it is,” Cait’s voice, breathless and husky. She moaned again, falling back onto the bed, and squeezing my hand tighter.

I would have looked back at them, added in my own retort but I was determined to make Cait come again. My tongue softened against her clit. Slowly I licked the skin around it, then down those soft, wonderfully wet pink lips. I brought my hand up between us, slipped two fingers inside of her, and begun pushing them in and out. I could feel her tightening them. Her moans got louder and rougher above me and I knew those were sounds I would never tire of. 

I didn’t even startle when I felt MacCready behind me. His hands found my waist, and I felt him pushing up the over-sized shirt I had been sleeping in. I was naked underneath, hot, wet and achy and the feel of his strong, battle callused hands on my skin while I was making love to Cait was making me drip. I could feel Curie’s eyes on us and that was just making me hotter. I wanted them. All of them. Fiercely. 

“Just gonna watch for now, cutie?” I heard MacCready ask. 

“Yes. Yes… it is… there is much for me to learn and I think… I think I like watching very much,” I could hear the arousal in Curie’s voice. I was very eager to give her, her first pleasure filled experience. 

Cait was going to come again. Her hand tangled in my hair again, her hips rocking hard into the steady pump of my fingers inside of her. I curled them up, just enough and found the rough sensitive bundles of nerves inside of her, pressing on it and pressed my tongue gently against her clit. 

She exploded just as MacCready slipped inside of me, both of us filling the room with the sounds of our pleasure. I turned my head against the inside of her thigh, letting my fingers slip out of her, panting my pleasure into her skin as he filled me up with his thick cock. I kissed the inside of Cait’s thigh, and let her skin catch my moans as he started moving, his cock sliding slowly in and out of me, harder on the thrust back inside and the forward motion sent his balls slapping against my clit. I wasn’t going to last this time either. 

Cait was getting her breath back, and rose back up to her elbows to watch him over the curve of my back. “Well, isn’t that a juicy sight.” 

“You got her all wet for me, Cait,” MacCready said in a breathless tone.

“Wasn’t that hard truth be told. I think she’s attracted to us.”

“You’re goddamn right, I am,” I managed to get out in between the soft moans that left me. I ran my hands over Cait, every part of her I could reach, loving getting to touch her while MacCready moved inside of me. She moved, getting off the bed and grabbing the edge of the shirt I was wearing, pulling it over my head. I let her, and put my forearms against the mattress, turning my head and saw Curie. She was sitting in the chair Cait had been in earlier, watching us so very intently. I could see the fire in her eyes, her skin flushed, her lips slightly parted. She kept rubbing her hands over the tops of her thighs, would clasp them together and press them against her mouth, her teeth catching her knuckles. I met her gaze and that small gesture sent me spiraling closer to climax. 

I heard MacCready groan behind me. “Oh god, are you close? You are, aren’t you, squeezing my cock like that.” He bent into me, and I felt the heat of his lips against my back, the heat of his body so close to mine and I wanted more. 

“I want to see your face,” I whispered back at him. I heard him groan again, and he slipped out of me. I climbed onto the bed, where Cait was lounging lazily on her side, smoking a cigarette and watching us like Curie was. Turning around, I moved onto my back, watching as MacCready took off his shirt. My eyes roamed his muscled form hungrily, silently lovingly the thin matt of hair that covered his chest. I reached for him as he crawled onto the bed towards me. My hands framed his face when I could reach and I pulled his mouth against mine. His lips were so different from Cait’s, and just as addicting. I locked my arm around his neck, dragged my nails down his back and moaned in sheer delight when I felt him guiding his cock back inside of me. 

“Love me,” I broke the kiss to whisper. 

“I do,” he whispered back as breathless as I was and I could feel how the words effected him, how our audience did because he didn’t move slowly anymore. I locked my legs around his waist, my nails digging in the muscle of his shoulders as he rolled his hips into mine. It was a hard sensuous movement that he repeated over and over again and I was utterly addicted to it. 

When Cait leaned over and pressed her lips against mine I came. Her mouth smothered my cry and stole my breath and I didn’t care. I bucked my hips into MacCready, my nails dragging down his back to grab his ass, grabbing and pulling him into me as I drowned in sensation, my orgasm going on and on, then reaching a new peak when I heard him groan, and curse and felt the hot spill of his release inside of me. 

I delighted in his weight on me for several moments, trading kisses between he and Cait. I caught Curie’s eyes over his shoulder. There was a raw desperation there, like she was caught in a sensation she couldn’t name and didn’t know what to do with. I knew that hunger. I pushed at MacCready and he rolled off of me onto his back. 

I sat up, my eyes on Curie and scooted down the bed. Behind me, Cait looked over at MacCready and then said, “I want to know what she tastes like on you.” I heard him groan and knew that Cait had taken him into her mouth. I’d watch next time.

Curie opened her mouth when she saw me come towards her as if to speak but no words came out and she promptly closed it again. I came over to her, looking down at her and hoped she could see the love and desire in my eyes. I offered both my hands. 

She took a hard breath and accepted them and I guided her to her feet. 

“I’m sorry,” I said quietly. “That I put you in that situation. That you worried about me.” 

She gave me a smile so beautiful I felt like I didn’t deserve it. Lifted both my hands to kiss my knuckles before she said in that delightful accent, “I love you. You are an inspiration. You are my inspiration. And I am afraid. I do not know how to… how to please you like they did.”

My chest tightened again with emotion at her words. “I’ll teach you,” I said, letting go of her hands to slowly wrap my arms around her. “We will. And we will find out what you like.” 

I felt the slight tremble in her hands as they landed on my shoulders. “I would like that very much,” she whispered. 

“I love you,” I whispered to her and pressed my lips gently against hers. 

She whimpered against my mouth. Her kiss was clumsy at first, but I found even that a turn on. It was incredibly hot to be sharing such a soft kiss with Curie while I could hear MacCready groaning behind us as Cait sucked on him. 

Curie caught on quickly. At first, all I gave her was my lips, soft slow caresses against hers. I brushed my mouth slowly back and forth against hers. In a gentle circular motion and felt her lips part against mine, the hint of the tip of her tongue. I pressed my lips harder to hers, and slowly slipped my tongue into the heat of her mouth, finding hers, stroking it. Curie whimpered, then she moaned into my mouth her hands on my shoulders going around my neck, her body coming flush against mine. 

It was utterly erotic to feel her clothed against my nakedness. The eager press of her breasts, the way I could feel her breath catch. I found she liked it, when I cupped the back of her head to hold her mouth to mine, and let my opposite hand slide down her back to grab the cheeks of her ass and pull her hips tighter against me. I let her breathe and gave into my temptation to find out what she tasted like everywhere. I moved my lips from hers, my kisses soft and gentle over her cheeks. I kissed her forehead. I brushed a slow, teasing kiss across her mouth before I bent my head and let my parted lips land on the side of her throat. She moaned loudly and I felt her fingers in my hair. I marked her skin with my tongue, let it drag up to the lobe of her ear. She shuddered against me when I used my teeth on her ear, and made a sharper sound when I kissed the soft skin just behind it. 

“You are magnificent… I am so achy… I feel… I do not know how to describe it,” Curie whispered breathlessly. 

I felt her hips unconsciously rubbing against me. I moved my leg between her thighs, giving her the pressure I knew she wanted. She cried out at the first contact a deliciously innocent sound. She couldn’t help herself, I knew it, when she started moving her hips back and forth against my leg, chasing after her release. I lifted my head and grabbed the edges of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra either, and I wasted no time in taking her breasts between my hands. 

“Oh!” Curie was panting now, gripping me tightly. “Please... Please do not stop.”

I wanted to taste more of her skin, I moved my leg and she whimpered again in protest. I smiled, dipping my head down and slowly blew across one nipple, then the other. I heard her panting above me. I used my tongue, licking around her needy peak, teasing her purposefully.

“Please….” She whispered. “Please more.”

Still I made her wait, and delightfully discovered the undersides of her breasts were sensitive for her. I dragged my tongue across the skin there and she thrust her fingers into my hair. I smiled against her skin and moved my hand between her legs. I pressed hard against the crotch of her pants, rubbing against her, using my thumb to press the fabric where I knew her clit would be and finally I took her nipple between my lips, sucking hard, lashing it with my tongue.

“Oh… oh… what is happening… what is….Oh!!!” Her words became intelligible, just sounds of surprised delight as she began coming, her hips moving wildly against my hand, her body straining to get closer to me, sharp little trembles rocking through her. 

I was wonderfully surprised when I felt her guiding me back to the bed and then she pushed, sending me back onto it and climbed on top of me. I spared a quick glance and watched Cait take MacCready from her mouth and then straddle him, guiding him inside of her as his strong hands closed around her hips. 

The sight of them loving each other made me moan a sound that turned sharper because Curie’s soft mouth was teasing my nipple. I brought my full attention back to her, watching, feeling her soft tongue caress my nipple with gentle licks, and then drawing up her courage, harder. It was incredibly erotic. I caressed the back of her hair, encouraging her and moaned loudly when I felt the heat of her mouth surrounded my needy peak. She moaned around my skin and then my shy synth was shy no longer. Her mouth was ravenous against my skin and I delighted in the way she explored me with her mouth, finding what I liked with her hands, the drag of her tongue the nips of her teeth against the inside of my thigh. When she licked my clit I cried out her name. 

“You are exquisite,” she whispered and then I felt her sucking at my clit, and without hesitation sliding her fingers inside of me, two, then three, and I was gripping her hair tightly, my hips rocking into her mouth, her fingers. 

She suddenly cried out against my flesh and I opened up my eyes looking down. Cait was laying beside us again, basking in the orgasm MacCready had just given her and he was behind Curie, knelt down, his mouth attacking her, the way she was attacking me. 

“Oh… oh… Monsieur MacCready please do no stop,” she cried out and then turned her mouth back to me, her clever little tongue back against my clit, a wet sound echoing around us as she fucked me with her fingers bringing me right back to the peak. 

“Aren’t you all a sexy sight,” Cait murmured, rolling into her side and put her hand on my breast, lazily teasing my skin as Curie brought me to another shattering orgasm, her moans of pleasure against my clit making me cum harder against her mouth, my body trembling with my release that seemed to go on forever again until I collapsed back against the mattress spent. 

I reached down, caressing the side of Curie’s face lovingly, then scooted backwards, sitting up and into Cait who had moved behind me, and positioned myself between her legs, my back against her front. 

Curie rose up to her forearms, and I could see the pleasure on her face, her shocked expression of it. “Did it feel… oooo… this way when I… when I did this to you?” She asked. 

“It did,” I said, smiling. “Do you want him to fuck you with his cock, Curie?”

“Oooh…” Just me saying the words made her tremble and moan. “Yes… I would… I would like to… Oh!” She was coming, I could see it on her face, read it in the way her soft body trembled. Her cries were one of surprise, that first moment when the pleasure hits us and we didn’t know it could be as good as it was. I had never felt more loved than in that moment, getting to watch her experience this with the people who loved her. 

“I’m not sure he can get it up again,” Cait said with a cheeky grin. 

MacCready smirked, rising up behind Curie. It was an erotic sight, his mused hair, his lips wet with the taste of her. I watched him drag his tongue across his lower lip and then look down at Curie with clear want in his gaze. He gripped her hips, and slowly I watched him feeding her his cock. I snapped my gaze back to Curie delighted by the expression on her face. 

I eased myself from Cait’s arms, crawling forward so I could cup my hand around Curie’s cheek and press my lips against hers. 

“The next time we do this, I’m going to lick you like he did,” I whispered to her. My words were riling her up, flooding her with sensation. 

“Oh, yes. Yes, please,” she whispered. 

“That’s what you want, yes? My tongue on you, inside you like his cock is right now?” I whispered against her parted lips, delighting in catching her moans, the feel of her panting. 

“Oh…. Oh… that is… yes… more…” She reached back with one hand, grabbing at Macready’s on her waist. 

The sound of it, his skin slapping into hers as he made love to her was as erotic as watching them. I glanced up, catching his loving eyes, and he seemed torn where to put them; on me, Cait, down to watch every time his cock disappeared inside Curie. 

“Kiss me, kiss me please.” Curie moaned and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling my lips tighter to hers. Our kiss barely muffled her cries as she came, and I could hear MacCready’s groan and knew he was coming with her. 

I released her mouth eventually to let her breathe and leaned back into Cait, as they finished. She wrapped her arm around me and I gently caressed it with my fingers, loving touching her. Curie fell forward, laying her head on my thigh, her body shaking with the after shocks, a grin on her face. I reached down with my other hand, gently playing with her hair. 

MacCready collapsed back on the bed, laughing. “Okay, now I think I can’t get it up. At least for a little while.”

“Get it up?” Curie asked, lifting her head from my lap and then she seemed to realize and burst into a fit of giggles. Soon Cait was laughing too and I just savored the sound, looking around at them, smiling. 

I didn’t expect it to be all rainbows and unicorns after this. But at least I was ready to start really living again. With them, I was sure it would be enough.


End file.
